


WHAT DO YOU KNOW

by Microjo



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Reader, Trevor's girlfriend, is kidnapped to see what she knows about the Travelers





	WHAT DO YOU KNOW

You didn't know what was happening, you didn't know where you were or why. All you knew was that you were tied to a wheelchair, blood from a wound dried on your scalp and down one side of your face, with an old television placed in front of you.

It kept repeating things you didn't understand, and tears slid down your cheeks as your chest heaved with every panicked breath you took.

WHO ARE YOU

"I don't understand, why am I here?" You cried, pulling against the restraints that held your arms in place, causing them to become sore and red. You didn't care, though, you just wanted to be safe.

WHAT YEAR ARE YOU FROM

You read over the words a few times, even more confused as the seconds ticked on. They disappeared, before reappearing as if whoever was controlling the system was asking again.

"What do y-you mean? What do you want from me, I haven't done anything!"

WHO IS TREVOR HOLDEN TO YOU

"T-Trevor," You muttered, brows furrowing. "What does he have to do with anything? Is he here too?"

WHO IS TREVOR HOLDEN TO YOU

The words blinked, asking you again. You began pulling against the restraints once more,"He's my boyfriend, and you better not have him here or I swear to god I'll kill you!" Suddenly, the black screen turned to a video. A video that made your heart dropped into your stomach. "No!" You screamed, watching as Trevor was beaten by two men. He cried out in pain, and you sobbed out and begged them to stop, telling them you'd do whatever they wanted.

It changed back to the black screen, and words appeared again.

WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TRAVELERS

You read over the words, sobbing,"What the fuck are you talking about, you stupid fucking assholes! Just let me go!"

It switched back to the video, but this time one of the men had a gun pulled out and pointed directly at your boyfriends' head. "No, no, no!" You sobbed, watching desperately as Trevor begged for them to stop, but then the man squeezed the trigger and Trevor fell limp onto the floor. Sobs raked throughout your body, your head falling. Suddenly, you heard a gunshot and the man standing behind you grunt and fall to the ground, causing you to quickly look up and see Carly coming forward with a gun raised.

"Carly?" You muttered, voice hoarse from screaming and face wet with tears. After checking to make sure there was no one else there, she put her gun away and came to kneel in front of you. "Hey, you're okay," She gently spoke, before pressing a finger behind her ear and saying,"guys, I've got her!"

"C-Carly, they k-killed him," you sobbed as she undid the restraints on your ankle's and wrist's. When she was done, she placed two hands on your face,"It wasn't real, Y/N, it's okay." You quickly shook your head, your hands shaking as you pointed at the television,"No, they showed it to me. They showed me the video of Trevor being killed."

"Y/N!" You heard a voice exclaim, and suddenly someone was dropping down to their knees in front of you and beside Carly. Your eyes widened once you saw it was Trevor, flinging yourself toward him and tightly wrapping your arms around his neck as you repeated,"I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead." He pulled back, and gently placed his hands on either side of your face just like Carly had done moments before. He looked at you with those gentle eyes that you loved so much, and wiped your tears with the pads of his thumbs, even though they kept coming. "I'm right here, sweetheart. They didn't kill me, I'm right here. What do you say we get you out of here?"

With your nod, he carefully moved to pick you up, holding you bridal style in his arms as you wrapped your shaking hands around his waist. He walked you to a van, where he got inside but kept you in his arms. You heard voices talking, but you didn't care what they talked about as you dazed in and out of consciousness. You just wanted to go home, you just wanted to be held by Trevor. He ran a soft hand through your hair as he cradled you, your eyes squeezed shut and face pressed into his neck. You felt Trevor sigh deeply, and went to look up at him, but before you could something sharp was pressed against your arm and you fell limp in his arms.

When you awoke again, you were in your bed with the worst headache you'd ever felt.

"Ah," you groaned, moving to sit up when you heard Trevor's soothing voice. "Hey, hey, no, lay back down," He gently spoke as he walked into your bedroom, gently pressing you back into your soft bed. You looked up at him in confusion as he adjusted your pillows and propped you up a bit, but didn't fight him.

"What're you doing here? Oh my god, my head hurts."

He sat down next to you, gently moving some hair out of your face. "I came by last night to see you, but no one answered the door and I got worried. So I used the spare key and you were at the bottom of your stairs, I think you fell down. I got my Marcy to stop by, and she cleaned you up but said you needed to take it real easy."

You raised a hand to your head, feeling a bandage wrapped around your forehead. "I don't even remember that," You muttered, and Trevor nodded, something hidden behind his eyes that you didn't see. "Yeah, she also said you might have some memory loss. Nothing serious, though. She did say that if your head continues to hurt as bad as it does now in the next few days, then to come see her." You nodded gently, wincing at the pain. Trevor frowned, and picked up the glass of water he'd brought to your room,"Here, take a sip." You did as told, Trevor carefully watching you.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" You softly asked, sinking down into your blankets and pillows. Trevor gave you a soft smile,"Have I ever told you that I love you?" A blush appeared on your cheeks, and you smiled shyly,"I love you too, Trev."

His soft smile turned to a large grin, and he looked down for a moment before saying,"I guess I better get going, my parents are probably wondering where I am." He leaned forward and kissed your cheek, moving to stand until you grabbed his arm. He looked back at you questioningly, and you scooted over on the bed, patting the space next to you. "Will you just.. lay with me for a minute?"

With your shy smile and doe eyes staring up at him, he couldn't say no. He kicked his shoes off and climbed under the covers, carefully pulling you into his chest. Just a minute turned into a few hours as before you knew it, the both of you were fast asleep.


End file.
